Never Go Home
by Skellig8
Summary: For NCIS kink meme. Gibbs cheats on Tony, but there is no good excuse. Slash Gibbs/Tony.


She was beautiful, Tony had to admit to himself. She had auburn hair, not quite the bright reds that Gibbs tended to favor, but a deeper, richer red that had chestnut in it. She was a little older than him and Tony doubted that her hair color was that real, but Tony was the epitome of keeping up appearances.

He didn't mean to find it- the small flash disk for a digital camera, he dismissed it as innocent because they used a lot of these interchangeably when they were on a case. He had found it while borrowing Gibbs' coat when he went out to the grocery store. It was fancier than what Gibbs normally wore, a purchase with a previous ex-wife. Gibbs hadn't thrown it away in the name of practicality, but didn't wear it often- to formal events and the like.

He decided to check out the disk when he got home because it might have something on it related to a case, it might have been misplaced or it could be a spare. Something niggled as odd at the back of his head as he put the disk into his laptop, but pushed those thoughts away. What was on the disk was more shocking. Pictures obviously taken by the other woman in their relationship, cuddled up together on her bed. Gibbs had a small half-smile on his face, sated and content. It was a look Tony often gave Gibbs in their own bed, one he was used to being the only one giving.

He expected certain things from Gibbs, he knew that the man wouldn't be openly vocal or would willingly share feelings. Tony knew he would have to work to coax Gibbs into better moods and would have to rely heavily on his intuition. But of the things he expected, he never expected Gibbs to cheat on him. Gruff and insensitive, yes, but not this, not the betrayal that he was feeling now.

Tears prickled in his eyes as he flipped through the pictures of the happy couple. He couldn't do anything about this. How could he compete with this? Tony noticed the dates stamped on the photos, it had been going on for some time. He had thought they were happy together here, that he had finally given Gibbs some piece of mind and they could rest easy. He couldn't be good enough, whatever he did wasn't good enough for this man.

Tony felt drained, he couldn't even be angry anymore. He closed the file and ejected the disc, putting it back where he found it in the breast pocket of Gibbs' nice coat. He collected his keys and a few of his things, despite the late hour. He drove to the office, greeting the security guard, who looked surprised to see him. Both he and Gibbs were never in this late since they got together, they had someone waiting for them at home.

Tony settled at his desk, staring idly for a few minutes at the computer screen that demanded his username and password. He sighed deeply and began working, filling out forms until he fell asleep at his desk. Their house wasn't home anymore, not like this.

He could never go home again.

* * *

They didn't know what was wrong with Tony, despite how much Tony played off the question. They all pretended not to notice the hollowness appearing in Tony's cheeks and the way the bags never left under his eyes. He hardly left work, staying behind to fill out extra requisition forms so they would be ready for their next case.

Gibbs didn't know what to make of it either, Tony brushed it off as him getting sick and promised to talk to Brad and Ducky about it. "Probably nothing," he shook his head with a smile. "I just feel a little run down."

Tony never expected to meet the other woman in their relationship, on his front doorstep no less. The trench coat and high heels were a dead giveaway when she showed up at their door. She was prettier in person, if it were possible, asking for Jethro. He smiled and was polite, welcoming her inside, getting her a drink in the kitchen. She had questions, Tony was sure, about his presence in Jethro's house. He was a buddy, he told her, watching the game with a beer. Indeed it was true, the widescreen in the living room was playing a basketball game and there were a few beers on the coffee table. Jethro had some stuff to do in the basement, he told her and would be up in a little bit. He was going to gather some of his things and leave. He grabbed his duffle and what he would need for the next few weeks.

Amanda was a pretty name, he had dated a few before he had settled down with Gibbs and he watched her descend the stairs to the basement as he was walking out the front door. Remembering the coat in the hall closet he reached in for the disc and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He closed the door gently and walked out to his Jeep. He sat there for a minute, deciding where he should go. He didn't really have anywhere. He sighed, resolving to call Abby. He was backed out of the driveway and put his Jeep into gear when he saw the flicker of the front door flying open with Gibbs standing there. Tony met eyes with him and Gibbs shot out, but Tony already had his foot to the gas pedal and was driving away.

He watched Gibbs shrug his shoulders helplessly in the rearview mirror, and feeling sadistic Tony felt a rise of satisfaction in his stomach. It lasted only a millisecond before turning into nausea and Tony's eyes filled with tears. He wiped at them idly at the stoplight and turned his head to the passenger seat to where his phone was now ringing. The display read 'Gibbs' and Tony didn't want to answer it.

Abby's apartment was her haven, and if anything made him feel a little more depressed. She had instantly agreed to let him in, scared at the tears in his voice, at the defeat. She squeezed him hard, and told him she was calling Tim. Tony nodded and just handed her the disk he had found.

She looked at it incredulously before looking back at him.

"That's the reason why," Tony said, hating to destroy her perfect image of Gibbs.

But even the great fall.

A/N: Hey guys. I'm not continuing this; I feel that it is a complete work. Because in real life, not all solutions are found and some resolutions never come.


End file.
